


baby boomer

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: babymaker的生蛋后续我好喜欢受君决绝又冷静的自我伤害啊，关键时刻对自己也会冷酷无情的气概真的好帅如果他们懂点中国网络用语，最后一定会异口同声的说：我敬你是条汉子吧（笑有流血场面和较严重的身体伤害描写
Relationships: all闪, 咕哒闪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	baby boomer

昏暗的室内，只响起粗重的喘息声。

男性低沉的嗓音此时像雏鸟的羽毛，轻而软，带着淡淡的哭腔，打在藤丸立香的心上，挠得他恨不得现在就冲进去把里面的人就地正法。

然而求生欲阻止了他的冲动。

和他共享了一件“可爱”的小秘密的黄金之王躲在浴室里，抽噎声听起来很闷，大概是嘴里咬着什么东西，藤丸立香敲敲浴室的门，声音便立刻弱了下去。

“王。”立香询问道，“需要我帮忙吗？”

空气安静了几秒，浴室的门咔嚓一声打开了一条缝，几缕白色的烟雾从门缝里挤了出来。

浴室里满地都是水，一路从浴缸蔓延到门口的地毯上，立香脱了鞋，赤着脚踩上地砖，熟门熟路的来到浴缸里坐着的金色的人影面前，只穿着一件湿透的衬衣的吉尔伽美什趴在浴缸边上，白皙的身体颤抖的幅度肉眼可见，抓着浴缸的手指用力到泛白，埋在手臂中的脸颊边缘滑下了几滴水珠，不知是清水还是汗水。

事实上，快到中午都还没看到吉尔伽美什露面的时候，藤丸立香就预料到了这个场景，王无非是过劳，通宵，或是被排卵困扰这三种情况。

因着当初被抓去植入宫袋是生前的事情，成了从者之后，这宫袋竟也变为了他灵基的一部分，连带着一天一次的排卵期也成为了一项日常。

最近排出大型无精卵的几率好像越来越高了，吉尔伽美什力竭虚弱的想着。

他抬起头，一直叼在嘴里的衣角掉进了水里，衬衫已经湿得能看见肌肤的颜色，但是他没有脱下来，吉尔伽美什只是伸出双手，任御主把自己无力的身体从浴缸里捞出来。

缸底静静地躺着几颗白色的蛋，就在吉尔伽美什刚才坐着的地方，这些蛋比鸡蛋要大上一圈，但是立香却很清楚，这个大小已经算是小巧了，至少与现在王体内无法排出的蛋相比都是发育不全的残疾蛋。

他把全身发软的王抱在怀中，手伸向湿漉漉的臀缝，臀缝中有一个湿热柔软的开口，大概两根手指宽，一直在不时的开合，他向里面伸进一个指节，摸到了一个滑溜溜的圆形物，在湿滑的肠道里一进一出。

藤丸立香心里不由得一惊，这颗蛋的尺寸在他的所知范围内也是数一数二的了，怪不得凭吉尔伽美什已然变得丰富的排卵经验也排不出这颗蛋。

如此庞大的巨物梗在肠道里一定不好受，吉尔伽美什抱着他的力度已经大的他的身体有些发疼了，后背一定也被抓出了好几道红印。

立香让吉尔伽美什靠着浴缸坐下，微微分开他绷紧的双腿，把张开一个小洞的后穴露出来，向里面挤了满满一管润滑液。

张开的后穴留不住液体，已经从肠道里流到穴口了，立香立刻用两根手指堵上，挑着流出来的润滑液又推了进去。

在手指摸进后穴的瞬间，吉尔伽美什下意识的并拢了双腿，把藤丸立香的手夹在股间，进也不是退也不是，立香只得一边用手挑逗着软踏踏的肛口，一边为王抹去眼角的泪珠小心的安慰。

“再把腿张开一点。”他轻轻的掰开吉尔伽美什的大腿，把含着他的手指的菊穴重新暴露在空气里。

需要御主帮他排卵的情况隔几天就会发生一次，吉尔伽美什仍然做不到平静面对，他的脸从没像这种时候这样红过，肩膀都攀上了绯色，即便他用手臂挡住也藏不住他羞耻的表情。

稍微扩张几下，后穴就已经能吃下三根手指了，藤丸立香把插入吉尔伽美什肠道里的三根手指并在一起，向里一捅便插到了指根，穴口也许对于能吃到别人的手指感到很开心，一直在孜孜不倦的咬着立香手，手指向外抽出的时候还被带出了一点点肠肉。

自己的手插在王的股间一进一出，而王则捂着脸乖顺的打开腿任他扩张后穴，虽然这并不是在做爱，但是怎么看场面都过于色情了，立香又挤进了一根手指，他在把手再一次捅进去时，下半身早已支起了帐篷。

四根手指很快就在肠道里畅通无阻，润滑液把吉尔伽美什的股间打湿了一片，立香担心吉尔伽美什难受，一直用手指压着肠道里的前列腺摩挲，吉尔伽美什在被扩张后穴时挑起了情欲，呼吸比御主刚进到他的房间时还要粗重。

他们并非在做爱，但是立香抽出了皮带，拉下了自己裤子的拉链，握着早就蓬勃的阳具对准不断吐水的后穴直插而入。

“唔！”

吉尔伽美什惊呼一声，又马上咬紧了唇。

立香很想就这样不管不顾的在吉尔伽美什的肠道里驰骋一番，他握着拳头纠结了几秒，才放弃了自己的私欲，专心扩张起来。

坚硬的阳具在肠道里捣弄出了更多的润滑液，如今沾了两人一身，立香感觉到自己在插入时没有什么阻碍，于是指尖敲了敲被插得内陷的穴肉，把后穴口挤出了一条缝，又探进去一根食指指。

这一下子，吉尔伽美什直接僵得连呼吸都忘了，后穴绞紧死死咬住了肠道里的阳具，立香也被咬的生疼，连忙用另一只手轻轻按揉着咬紧的小穴，绕着穴口划着圈，在发现吉尔伽美什的下身开始放松的时候，抓紧时机把另一根食指也塞了进去。

吉尔伽美什的呼吸喷在他的头顶上，一顿一顿的，胸口也高高挺起，又重重落下，看起来很辛苦的样子，藤丸立香决定速战速决，一狠心，两根手指把吉尔伽美什的后穴向两边扯开，在吉尔伽美什下意识喊痛的时候将自己的阳具撤了出来。

里面的蛋顶着他的龟头一路滑到了后穴口，不出意料卡在了中间最粗的地方，立香又用力把吉尔伽美什软烂的后穴撑开了一点，直到脆弱的菊穴快要撕裂了，巨大的蛋终于咕啾一下挺出了肛口，从臀缝间落到地面上，冒着腾腾的热气。

藤丸立香把手从吉尔伽美什的股间抽出来，饱受摧残的后穴也没能合拢，肠道开口看上去比之前还要大了，立香比划了几下，发现直接插进去三根手指也没问题。

虽说他更想把自己的小兄弟插进去动几下，但是看着吉尔伽美什艰难喘气的样子还是算了吧。

他正打算帮忙收拾狼藉的浴室，吉尔伽美什却放下了捂着脸的手臂，拽住过了御主的手腕，双唇轻启，洁白的牙齿咬在他的指节上，眼里波光闪动，似是在暗示。

看见吉尔伽美什眼神迷离，盯着他胯间的宝贝，还主动分开双腿，撑开了自己的蜜穴的样子，再不出手哪还算个火气方刚的健全青年？

立香一把拽起吉尔伽美什扯出了浴室，直接把人摔在床铺上压了上去，吉尔伽美什还没来得及调整姿势翻过身，他就举着修长的大腿一插到底，胀起的阴囊啪的一声拍在吉尔伽美什的臀瓣上。

“慢……慢点……”

不等吉尔伽美什喘过气来，立香已经挺着腰在他温热的体内进出几个来回了。

立香顶得越来越深，似乎两团阴囊都快要被顶进去了，龟头好像顶在了一个凹陷上，再一顶，那块凹陷竟然打开了一个小口。

“啊啊！”吉尔伽美什仰头尖叫一声。

龟头已经全部没入了那个小口，那里像一张嘴一样，一缩一缩的吸吮着滚烫的侵略者，在充沛的液体的包裹下，立香感觉自己就像回到了母亲的子宫里那样安心。

吉尔伽美什看似疼得厉害，只这一会就满头冷汗，泪流满面，立香不忍，留恋了几秒钟还是退了出来。

他把双臂杵在吉尔伽美什头侧，欺身而上，舌头探进了身下人微张着喘息的唇。

立香边亲吻边想，他怕是爱上了这强烈的征服感。

他的身高比吉尔伽美什矮上不少，菜鸡般的身材也不似王那样完美，但是如此高傲的人却被自己压在身下，插得一颤一颤的不能自已。

想到这里，立香又一个深顶，直把吉尔伽美什顶出了眼泪。

联络器突然嘀嘀的响起来，立香被吓得打了一个激灵，一下子射在了里面。他颇感尴尬的停下了挺胯的动作，把自己的性器从吉尔伽美什体内抽了出来。

诶？

立香的动作一顿。

刚才里面是有什么东西碰了他一下吗？

好像有什么软软的东西刷的一下掠过了龟头，不小心碰到他后又消失不见了。

他看了看累懵了的吉尔伽美什，王已经半睡过去了，没什么反应。

立香迷惑的挠了挠头。

大概是错觉吧……

***

宫袋里的那个玩意也成了他灵基的一部分，这件事是吉尔伽美什无论如何也不愿想象的。

但是那东西越长越大的体型却也是无论如何都无法忽视的。

他肚子里的那些触手开始折腾起来了，总是在他放松警惕的时候偷偷溜进肠道里，席卷着泛滥的肠液和御主留在里面的精液。

吉尔伽美什不过是坐在书桌前处理着文件而已，却感觉到一根又长又粗的东西从宫袋里挤出来，硬挺的头部顶开宫口进入了肠道，在肠道深处小心翼翼的打着转。

吉尔伽美什一愣，皱着眉扔下了笔。

不等他采取行动，触手一个猛冲，直接顶开了后穴口，甚至在吉尔伽美什的裤子上顶出了一个圆形的凸起。

“额啊！”

吉尔伽美什第一时间就捂住了嘴，仍是泄露出了一声呻吟，周围不少工作人员都扭头疑惑的看着他，只见刚刚还在埋头工作的王现在却面色潮红，死捂着自己的嘴，一副吃了春药的样子。

联想到藤丸立香最近常往他的寝室跑的行为，众人一一露出了了然的神色。

吉尔伽美什在先教训这群大不敬的杂种还是先回去自己的屋子里解决一下身体问题之间犹豫了几秒钟，最后选择了放下文件起身就跑。

他曾经被这种触手生物绑在王座上插了一年，大概没人比他更清楚触手的威力。

果然，冲进屋子里的时候情欲的火焰已经席卷了全身。他彻底发情了，连走到床边的力气都没有，靠着门就倒在了地毯上。

他看不到自己的身后，一个直挺挺的棒状物一下一下的戳在裤子上，裤子中间的布料被撑起来一点，然后平坦下去，不到一秒钟又会被撑起来。

吉尔伽美什手忙脚乱的解开裤子，还没脱下来，他却先咬住袖口趴在了地上，屁股后面已然洇湿了一小片。

触手分泌的毒液太过凶猛，就是这种毒害得他的肠道敏感的轻易就会发情，不被内射就无法缓解，高潮还会喷水，每天排卵的时候都要潮吹一次。

触手此时浸泡在泛滥成灾的后穴中疯狂的汲取着肠液，乖乖的顶在肛口不再动弹，吉尔伽美什抓住这个时机，一举把裤子褪到膝盖，伸手去够那根触手，

那触手却狡猾得很，在吉尔伽美什的手指碰到它之前就呲溜一下滑进了肠道深处，躲回了宫袋里，在肠道里滑动的快感让吉尔伽美什又不住的抽搐起来。

吉尔伽美什啧了一声，按在自己的小腹上用力向下压，触手也没有要出来的迹象，他不得已只得放弃这次机会。

御主外出工作去了，于是他从地毯上坐起来，握着前面的性器撸了一发，沾着自己的精液送进了后穴里，被毒液改造过的肠道吃到了精水，骚动才慢慢缓解了。

然而手指还没抽出自己的体内，几根细小的触须从里面一冲而上缠住了他的手指，把三根手指从指尖到指根缠得结结实实，然后拉着他的手指在柔软的肠道内做起了活塞运动。

吉尔伽美什慌忙向外扯自己的手指，但是触手的力气大的吓人，他每每把手指抽出穴口时，都会被拉着重重的插回后穴里，若是有旁人在，只会看到吉尔伽美什趴在地上用手指抽插自己的后庭自慰。

虽然才高潮过两次，敏感的肠道还是很快被他自己的手指插弄得高潮了。

“嗯啊！”

吉尔伽美什紧闭着双眼，最终还是大声的叫了出来。

触手趁吉尔伽美什连续高潮而耗光力气只能瘫在地上喘气时疯狂搜刮着肠道里的液体，然后又飞快得躲进宫袋里了。

从高潮中缓过神的吉尔伽美什气得咬牙切齿又无可奈何。

触手似乎进入了成长期，开始和吉尔伽美什玩起了捉迷藏。

第二天早上，吉尔伽美什一贯被肠道里满满的无精卵撑醒，个头大小不一的卵已经挤出宫袋，在肠道里排成了一排，你挤我我挤你，肠道每蠕动一下都能听见里面的蛋互相碰撞摩擦的噗嗞声，甚至肛口也夹着一颗分量不小的卵，如果没有外面衣服的阻碍，也许清早醒来时他就能在自己的屁股后面发现一窝的蛋了。

吉尔伽美什对于排卵这种事已经称得上熟练，甚至连翻个身都不需要，他直接脱下睡裤，肠道里的卵就一个接一个的从后穴口流了出来。

忍受着失禁的感觉，吉尔伽美什一如往常的按着自己的小腹，把仍然残留在宫袋里的卵也压进了肠道。

糟糕……

他按着按着，体内就只剩最后一颗蛋了，摸着那个尺寸，靠他自己也许排不出来，然而御主还没回来。

吉尔伽美什嘴里发出长而低沉的气音，听起来像在撒娇一样，他只觉得受够了，脑海里开始搜索起自己的人脉来，想找出一个值得信任又口风紧的人来帮他渡过难关。

他还在搜罗着人选，触手却等不住了。

几根稍细一点的触手缠住了那颗巨大的蛋，扯着蛋往肠道里面退了一点，然后猛然向外一推，撞在开合的肛口上。

吉尔伽美什被撞得从床上挺了起来，好像有锤子从里面捶打他的后穴一样，惊得他差点咬到了自己的舌尖。

他慌忙的捂住了自己的臀部，臀缝间露出的小穴一开一合的，白色的硬物每秒都向外顶出一两次，带着肛口也被迫张开又合拢，就像被人从内而外强奸着他的肠道一样。

噗呲一声，伴着吉尔伽美什哭喊的声音，那颗巨大的卵终于突破了肛口的禁锢，从他的股中滑到腿间，最后安安静静的躺在床上。

“哈啊哈啊哈啊哈啊……”

吉尔伽美什一脸被艹懵了的样子，四肢夹着皱皱巴巴的被子，一身凌乱的窝在床铺里，双目无神，急促的喘息着，过了好几分钟才重重呼出一口气。

房间里的声音变得几不可闻，空气也凝滞了一般，乌压压的，吉尔伽美什一句话也没说，慢慢地坐起了身。

危机感令触手瞬间缩回了宫袋里。

“出来。”吉尔伽美什毫无感情的说道。

触手紧紧的一缩，探头探脑地伸出一个头，扩开穴口悄悄地碰了一下吉尔伽美什的大腿。

吉尔伽美什眼疾手快，逮住那根触手就是一刀，硬生生的剁下来一半。

剩下的一半触手眨眼间又缩回去，躲在里面不肯露头了。

吉尔伽美什收拾完后，拎着那一半触手就出了门，直奔实验室。

色魔触手能和拉赫穆狼狈为奸，自然不会是什么好东西。

这种触手通过生物的体液吸取营养，正处于成长期，为了获得更多的养料，所以开始频繁的活动起来。

这是吉尔伽美什在看到研究报告后得出的结论。

吉尔伽美什把报告攥得嘎吱嘎吱响，坐在座椅上的低垂的身影疲惫不堪。

“呐呐，那个金闪闪果然是欲求不满吧。”

他听到有女孩子的声音偷偷地议论着他。

“我知道我知道！我有看到过几次！那个绝对是……”

又有数道视线瞄向他的后臀。

“鬼畜狼狗攻和傲娇女王受！对吧对吧！”

“年下赛高！内——”

话题渐渐朝着少儿不宜的方向发展了。

而且，首先藤丸立香一点也不凶不鬼畜，其次他也不认为自己这个大男人哪里傲娇。

不过他竟然听懂了如此诡异的对话，不由得又是一阵心累。

吉尔伽美什出乎意料的没有发火，只是平静的瞅了那些女孩几眼而已，他和御主的谣言已经流传了有些日子了，他没精力过多追究。

总不能直言不讳的说出来，他的后面没有被戴上什么贞操带，立香也没有远程控制他的性快感。

吉尔伽美什压了下自己的小腹，腹肌已经因为触手的成长而微微变形了，一看就是体内被塞满了的样子，里面的触手跟着抽搐了一下，于是他又皱起了眉。

“啊！！！！难道前面也！！！”

四周的角落里爆发出了小声的尖叫。

看来从明天开始谣言又要升级了。

吉尔伽美什对于自己带歪了御主的形象这一点毫无愧疚之情。

***

随着触手渐渐长大，它的行事也越来越嚣张。

每天下午的时候触手都要钻进吉尔伽美什的肠道里肆意侵犯一番，他几次都在大庭广众之下被艹到腿软，而触手一定要把他的后面插得潮吹不止才肯消停一会，结果就导致谣言愈演愈烈。

他的身体也相应的有了变化，胸口总是胀胀的，像是有什么东西要挤出来了。

吉尔伽美什躺在床铺上读着书，忽然身体内又翻江倒海起来。

书啪嗒一下砸在脸上，书页跟着他身体颤抖的幅度也抖动出了沙沙的摩擦音，刚刚好盖过了他闷哼的声音。

知道不喂饱那根触手，强制的性交是绝不可能停下来的，吉尔伽美什干脆脱了衣服，握住自己的前面刺激着敏感带，同时做好了至少被肏到后穴高潮三次的准备。

敏感的肠道很轻易的就被肏到了高峰，吉尔伽美什夹紧了双腿，也夹紧了后穴，下体第一轮决了堤。

忽然眼前一白，好像不只有下半身的两处地方流出了液体，吉尔伽美什睁开眼，傻愣愣的看到自己的胸口也沾上了乳白色的液体，液体来自于他的两个乳首，此刻依然有几滴乳汁从娇涩的乳孔中挤出来，一路流到了腹肌上。

吉尔伽美什眨眨眼，下一秒面色铁青。

他也不管会不会伤害自己的身体了，拽着股间冒出一个头的触手就要往外扯。

触手在他的肠道里挣扎扭动起来，几乎快要把肠壁拱破了，吉尔伽美什在疼痛中不小心撒开了手，而触手一股脑的钻出了一大截。

原来那触手是一节一节的，躲在他的腹腔里时内缩成了一团，实际上远比看到的要长，此时伸出来的部分快有一米了。

数根细长的触手也跟着冒出了头，一些挥舞着冲向吉尔伽美什的手腕，意图将他不安分的双手绑起来，一些缠上了他的大腿，用力将他的腿向两边分开，一些绕着他的阳具捆了几圈，才射过精而有点瘪下去的阴囊也被捆成了两颗圆润的玉珠，还有几根则直奔他的胸口，头部吸盘一样的器官咬住了他那两颗还在流着奶水的乳头。

两根细细的针一样的东西破开乳孔捅了进去，抽取着胸部中的乳水，主体的那根粗大的触手也在吉尔伽美什的身后拐了个弯，头部一个猛扎挤进了本就已近饱和的后穴里。

“唔！疼！”

吉尔伽美什感觉到自己的肠道和肛口瞬间又被撑开了一圈，肠道里和乳头的疼痛害得他泄了力，双手被绑了个结实。

后庭处此刻挤挤攘攘的，他好像被两个男人男人同时进去了后穴，又被塞了好几根手指一样，折叠着插在臀间的触手和无数根细细的触手把肛口和肠道都扩张到了极限，继续扩张恐怕会马上撕裂，再没有多余的空隙。

吉尔伽美什在那一瞬间疼得眼冒金星，像是犯了过呼吸一般喘不上气，只会不停地蜷缩身体原地颤抖。

被逼到了这个地步，他已经什么都不愿考虑了，翻了个身从床上跪起来，下体持续的抽插差点让他摔回去，吉尔伽美什稳住身体，强忍着疼痛与快感，动用起了魔力。

“吉尔伽美什王！！！”

立香震耳欲聋的声音突然冲破了房门，吉尔伽美什的身形一歪，不仅被震得耳朵疼，还再次被打断了反抗。

“你为什么不解释一下啊！王！”

藤丸立香破门而入，横冲直撞地闯到床边，正撞在张牙舞爪的触手上。

他摸了下触手碰到的那块皮肤。

“诶？”

藤丸立香的眼睛瞪得都快要掉出来了。

只看见吉尔伽美什双手被绑在身前，摔倒在床铺边缘，全身都在被触手生物玩弄，胸部挂着两道奶痕，尤其凄惨的是双股间多次接纳他的蜜穴，泫然欲泣的小洞红通通的，似乎碰一下就会破裂，然而触手还在持续的性交中，在臀缝中出出进进，把娇嫩的后穴肏得快要失去弹性了。

“混账……”

吉尔伽美什咒骂一声，脸色阴沉，他的目光刹那间凶狠得好似泛着冷光的月轮，绯红的瞳孔染上了一圈淡淡的亮金色。

下一瞬间，床上已经满是触手的残肢和植物一般的淡绿色汁液。

立香还沉浸在震惊中久久不能回神，吉尔伽美什已经从门里取出了一把匕首，一刻不带犹豫，径直插进了自己的小腹，连眉毛都不曾皱一下。

“啊……王……王！！！！”

等立香有所反应时，吉尔伽美什已经把自己的腹部划开了一道口子，他甚至将手伸进去，拽着里面的一个跳动的肉块，一用力就连根拔起。

只剩下肉核的触手在吉尔伽美什的手掌中扭动着企图逃走，待到吉尔伽美什看清自己手中是个什么东西后，立刻厌恶的把它扔进了下水道里。

解决了触手，伤口的剧痛这才浮现出来，在他的腹部疯狂的叫嚣，警告着他尽快寻求治疗。

然而吉尔伽美什甚至不需要御主的搀扶，雷厉风行的穿上衣服，大步流星的气势没有一点重伤的样子，立香连跑带追的才跟上了他的步子。

若不是闻到了血的味道，吉尔伽美什还撩起上衣露出了伤口，就连医护人员也不敢相信这是一个重伤患者。

“你们这是玩得有多大？肚子都给捅破了。”

吉尔伽美什在接受治疗时被揶揄道。

“我们没有！不是你们想的那样！”立香欲哭无泪的反驳，“王，你帮忙解释一下啊，我的名声都要被毁光了……”

吉尔伽美什斜瞄了御主一眼，起了坏心思。

“对。”他附和道，“我们只是单纯的肉体关系，没你们想得那么复杂。”

藤丸立香差点吐出一口血。

与吉尔伽美什料想的不尽相同，女生们又聚在一起交头接耳起来，嬉笑声中他又听到了无数声的说他傲娇的评语，让他不禁怀疑起自己所了解的傲娇的定义来。

而事实证明，八卦是人类的本性，一直竖着耳朵的不只有女生们，那些个男人们也远远地朝崩溃的御主竖起了敬佩大拇指，库丘林甚至上前拍了拍御主的肩膀，眼神中流露出的是对强者的敬仰之情。

经过这一次，或许吉尔伽美什从此坐实了傲娇的身份，藤丸立香也改变不了自己鬼畜变态的形象了。

***

也许周围对一个人的评价真的能影响那个人的言行举止。

吉尔伽美什总觉得，自从御主被误会成鬼畜变态之后，他对待自己的态度真就鬼畜起来了。

“你这家伙，还没断奶吗……！”吉尔伽美什揪着藤丸立香的头发气急败坏道。

立香把吉尔伽美什牢牢的压在身子底下，下身紧紧相接，硬挺的阳具插在王温软的穴里，缓缓的上下律动，而他的牙齿轻轻的咬着吉尔伽美什胸口的乳珠，舌头大肆搜刮着香醇的乳汁，手指则掐着另一个乳头，把那颗挺立的乳头掐得又红又肿。

“啊……不要嚼…啊……”

立香叼着那颗沾满了奶水和他的唾液的乳珠不肯撒嘴，甚至换着角度像咀嚼食物那般嚼了起来，用中间的门牙咬过后还要用两边的大牙咬上一遍，口感大概就像牛奶软糖，夹心的，咬一下就喷出一口奶。

吉尔伽美什抬腿踹了他一下，换回了御主的深深一顶。

他咬着自己的手背，绷紧了身体，腰部向上挺了起来，一阵战栗后，被藤丸立香掐在手指间的乳头竟然像阳具射精那样射出了一道奶水。

藤丸立香这时起身，咽下了口中的乳汁，手臂撑在两侧，吉尔伽美什曲着腿被他完全笼罩在身下，他看着吉尔伽美什满身液体的狼狈样，心中充满了报复的快感，无意识的舔了下唇，正巧把嘴角的漏出来的奶珠舔进了嘴里。

这一幕从吉尔伽美什的视角看来，别提有多鬼畜了。

藤丸立香趁吉尔伽美什晃神的功夫，攥住了他的小腿，一把拉开，胯部向后推了些许，阳具也跟着退出来了一点，然后重重的顶进去，打出了巨大的啪啪声。

吉尔伽美什仰脖发出一声长鸣，下身夹得越发紧致，已经无法彻底闭合的肠道紧紧吸附住藤丸立香的阴茎，如同有千万张小嘴在吸吮取悦闯入者一般。

藤丸立香发出一声舒服的喟叹，压着吉尔伽美什的腿根又向内插入了几毫米，连根部的睾丸都像要挤进去了。

吉尔伽美什推着他的肩膀，衔着眼泪向后缩了一下腰，后穴里的阴茎被吐出去了一点，却又被握着胯插了回去。

吉尔伽美什被插疼了，连紧闭的眼睑上浓密的睫毛和枕头上都沾满了泪水。

立香明显不如以前温柔了。

刚和他开始这段关系的御主时刻会观察着他的反应，只要他露出一点不适的表情，立香都会立刻停下，然后不停的道歉。

藤丸立香似乎真的开始往鬼畜的方向发展了吧，如今就算吉尔伽美什哭着喊疼，御主也只会按住他的手腕，用更重的力道肏进他的肠道里，让他哭得更厉害。

“里面碰到了哦。”藤丸立香俯下身，凑到吉尔伽美什耳边说道，“你的蛋，在里面挤我呢。”

说完他又上手掐住了那边的乳头，指腹夹着乳头左右拧动起来。

吉尔伽美什在御主身下扭着身体想要翻身，躲避胸口的摧残，被藤丸立香按着胸部压了回来，过程中不小心一用力，又一股乳汁被挤了出来。

他的乳汁好像源源不断，就像他每天排出的蛋一样，无论什么时候光顾他的身体，都一定能在他的身体里榨出这些恼人的东西，不知何时才能摆脱。

“王的奶水好甜。”藤丸立香刻意压低了声音说道，“什么时候能让我再尝一尝您的蛋的味道呢。”

竟然连这样羞耻的话都能说出口了。

吉尔伽美什闭着嘴闭着眼不回复，藤丸立香便放慢了动作，浅浅的研磨着他后穴的软肉，只进去一个头，停在穴口就是不肯深入，让人心急。

最后还是吉尔伽美什无法继续忍受游丝般快感的折磨，先一步做了妥协。

“你从哪学来的这些乱七八糟的东西的！”他大喊道。

藤丸立香的表情转眼间变得低落了许多。

“呵呵，他们为了让王天天性福，可是给我塞了不少奇怪的本子。”他的双目失去了神采，精神如同回到了灰暗的记忆中，“被逼着看了整整一个星期的小电影，还读了几十篇专业教学，我现在连鞭子的型号都能倒背如流了呢~”

如果立香说这话时的表情不是平板的像个死人，吉尔伽美什还能稍微安心一点。

他竟一时间不知道该说些什么来安慰了。

藤丸立香已经换回了那张怎么看怎么别扭的笑脸。

“王，是你害得大家都以为我是个变态，您是不是应该补偿我一下？”

吉尔伽美什打了个冷颤，不妙的预感在他的心里迅速生根发芽。

话说，他是不是挖了个坑把自己给埋了？


End file.
